


Listen to My Heart

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yessmilesstuff: Hi! Was just wondering if you could maybe write a Destiel fic about them meeting in a music store? Please? Them being cute, having same music taste... Maybe? By the way, it's really awesome that you're doing this!! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to My Heart

There it was. The new album. The last copy sitting on the shelf like it was meant for him.

Castiel had always been a Panic! at the Disco fan, and he was ecstatic when the new album;  _Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die,_ was announced. He walked over to shelf but his vision was blocked by a large man walking in front of him, almost knocking Castiel over.

"Oh, sorry." The guy mumbled, apologizing for being so pushy.

"You’re fine." Castiel responded, more eager to get his hands on that CD.

Unfortunately, the other guy had the same idea, and he reached out and grabbed the last copy before Castiel had the chance.

"Hey!" Castiel complained.

"Yes?" The man turned around, and Castiel finally got a good look at him. He was hot, to say the least, tall and muscular. But it was his face that Castiel had to marvel at. His eyes were a beautiful shimmering green and his cheeks were dusted with gold freckles.

Cas blushed when he realized he had been staring at the guy for a little too long and muttered, “Nothing, sorry, I just wanted to buy that too. But you got it first.” He shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you come over sometime and we can listen to it together?" The man offered, smiling. "Oh and my name’s Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester." 

"Castiel Novak." 

"So, Cas… Gonna take me up on that offer?" Dean smiled again, every aspect of him flirtatious. 

"You know what Dean, maybe I will." Castiel scribbled his phone number down and stuffed it in the pocket of Dean’s leather jacket before walking out the door of the small music store, leaving a grinning Dean standing behind him.

* * *

 

Their next album came out 3 years later and Dean and Cas couldn’t have been more excited. They went to the same music store to get their copy of it. And they found it on the very same shelf. 

"Look at that, last copy." Dean laughed, noting the lone CD on the shelf.

"It’s a good thing we only need one this time." Cas added and began inspecting the album art excitedly. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said from behind Cas, as he was getting down on one knee.

Cas turned around and nearly dropped his new CD on the floor. “Dean…” He let out, not knowing what else to say.

"Cas… This is where we met, three years ago. And I couldn’t be more grateful of the day you stepped into my life. I love you and I always will." Dean paused, smiled, and began again,"Will you marry me, Cas?" Dean looked at Cas, and found tears flowing from his clear blue eyes that had caught his attention 3 years earlier. 

"Yes, Dean. Of course I will." 

 

This one was requested by [yessmilesstuff](http://yessmilesstuff.tumblr.com/)

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
